1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a disk brake configured to apply a braking force to a vehicle such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a disk brake mounted on a vehicle such as an automobile includes a mount member fixed to a non-rotatable portion of the vehicle and formed so as to extend over an outer circumferential side of a disk, a caliper provided on the mount member movably in an axial direction of the disk, a pair of friction pads movably installed on the mount member and configured to be pressed against both surfaces of the disk by the caliper, and return springs provided between the friction pads and the mount member to bias the friction pads in return directions for separating the friction pads from the disk and made of metallic plates (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Public Disclosure No. 2010-169149).
When a brake operation is performed by a driver of the vehicle or the like, for example, a piston provided in the caliper is slidably displaced toward the disk side by external hydraulic supply to thereby press the friction pads toward the disk, by which a braking force is applied to the disk. On the other hand, when the brake operation is released, the hydraulic pressure in the caliper is reduced so that the piston is displaced into the caliper and the friction pads are returned to return positions away from the disk by the return springs.